How to Save a Prince
by Rowan Rose
Summary: When a visiting Lord casts a harmless spell on Arthur, Melin lets it slide to teach his prince a lesson, but he comes to regret his decision when it leads to Arthur's getting kidnapped. Merlin must try to save Arthur all the while trying to keep his secret under wraps.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin hated a lot of things that came from being manservant to the prince of Camelot, most things actually, but the thing that he hated the most about his job was waiting on visiting dignitaries. Sometimes Merlin got lucky and the visiting Lord or Lady ignored him and let him go about his own business, or, better yet, brought their own servant to wait on them. Most of the time, however, Merlin was left running back and forth between Arthur and their honored guest waiting hand and foot upon each and still required to be on his best behavior for the entirety of their stay. So naturally, when the arrival of Lord Haylan of Bedegraine was announced, Merlin was obviously less than pleased.

The servants all erupted into action over the next couple of days, preparing for the Lord's arrival, while Merlin sulked about his duties already imagining what kind of pompous, stuck-up noble he was going to be left with this time. Of course, while Arthur noticed Merlin's attitude towards being offered to help the visiting nobles, he was hardly sympathetic and made a point to comment on it whenever he had the chance. The morning of the Lord's arrival was one of those chances.

Merlin was going about his business, reluctantly, silently cursing Arthur's name the morning of the arrival when he went about waking the prince. First he set breakfast on the table and then flung the curtains open—one of Merlin's favorite parts of the day was the sound of Arthur's sleepy groan when the lights hit his eyes.

Arthur groaned just as he did every morning and rolled over. "Merlin, can you not find a less obnoxious way to wake your prince?" He mumbled into his pillow.

Merlin just chuckled, "I like to think of this as payback for having to shadow after every visiting noble that comes to this castle. I think you are enough pompous prat for one servant."

"Really, Merlin? Are you still moping about Lord Haylan's arrival?" Arthur sat up and sent a smirk in the direction of his manservant.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to face Arthur. His heart did a little skip in his chest when he saw Arthur sitting up in his bed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I wouldn't be moping if you didn't offer me up to every dignitary that visits. You do realize that I have to keep up all my duties to you and wait hand and foot on Lord so-and-so all the while keeping a pleasant face because I wouldn't want to embarrass the Prince now would I?" Merlin ranted as he plucked Arthur's nicer jacket and freshly pressed shirt from his wardrobe. "Have you ever tried to wait upon a stuck up rich Lord? No? Well let me tell you, it is not easy."

Arthur slid himself out of bed and rolled his eyes. "I think you should stop complaining and realize what a privilege it is getting to serve a prince and a Lord both."

Merlin scoffed, "Yeah, what a privilege.", but he said nothing else on the matter while he dressed Arthur and began tidying the Prince's room. "I just hope that this Lord Haylan is less of a prat than you."

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked turning around and fixing a look onto his manservant.

"I was just saying how delighted I am. I'm sure Lord Haylan could come nowhere near your level of pratishness."

"I would watch myself if I were you."

Berlin turned around and gave an impish grin to Arthur. "Maybe I'll even decide that Lord Haylan is a better master and leave you for him. Tell me, Arthur, would you cry when I left you for him?"

Arthur rolled his eyes again before stalking out of his room. "Best behavior!" He called back to Merlin who went back to cleaning the Prince's chambers. This was going to be a long day, Merlin could already tell.

Merlin didn't see Arthur again until they were gathered on the steps to welcome the arrival of Lord Haylan. He couldn't help but fidget as he watched the carriage roll up. He got a swift look from Arthur that very clearly said, 'best behavior' before the doors of the elaborate carriage were opened and the Lord emerged.

The first thing Merlin noticed was how young Lord Haylan was, probably about the same age as Arthur. Merlin hadn't been expecting anything in particular, but he had imagined someone more along the lines of Uther's age. The second thing he noticed was how handsome he was. He was clearly tall, with copper hair in curls around his head like a halo and mischievous green eyes; to Merlin, he looked like an angel come to wreak havoc among mortals.

Lord Haylan looked nearly as nervous as Merlin, but it was hidden behind a too-bright smile. His eyes skipped over everyone in the courtyard, taking in the King and the Prince, lingering on the knights for a beat before he very quickly turned his head to Merlin and focusing completely on him. His eyes stayed locked with Merlin's until Uthur walked up and welcomed him and all through introductions and his eyes kept being drawn to Merlin's like he couldn't help it. Merlin couldn't help but be a bit nervous about the looks.

When the introductions were drawing to a close and Arthur and Merlin-carrying Lord Haylan's bags-were the ones left escorting Lord Haylan inside the entrance if the castle.

After a brief uncomfortable silence, Arthur cleared his throat. "This is my manservant, Merlin." He nodded in Merlin's direction. "He will be attending to you for the duration of your stay. He will escort you to your chambers and be available to you at any hour should you require anything."

Lord Haylan glanced at Merlin. "Thank you for the generosity, Sire."

Merlin made a weak gesture in the way they were suppose to go. "If you will follow me, my Lord, I can help you get settled in." he said. Merlin could feel the eyes burning into the back of his head as he started walking.

After a few minutes of silence, Merlin started talking of the going on for the night and tidbits of information about the castle and Camelot and before he realized they had reached the guest chambers. Merlin opened the door and walked in first before dropping the bags by the wardrobe.

"Here you are Lord Haylan, I hope you have a pleasant stay in our lovely city. Please call if you need anything." Merlin said with a thin smile before quickly turning back to the door, but a hand grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Wait!" Lord Haylan said. "I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with my staring; I could not help myself. "

"I need to get back to the Prince." Merlin said, trying to ease his arm away from the Lord.

Lord Haylan released his arm. "Oh I am sorry. It is just that I-"

"I don't know why you have been staring at me but please leave me alone!"

"Don't worry, you do not have to be afraid of me. I will not tell anyone."

Merlin felt his heart jump in his chest. "Tell anyone what? I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"I don't mean to be too forward, but I just have never met someone with magic as powerful as yours before."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't mean to be too forward, but I just have never met someone with magic as powerful as yours before."_

"What do you mean?" he asked, backing up to the door. "I don't have magic."

Lord Haylan smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Merlin. I won't tell anyone." He took a few cautious steps toward Merlin.

Merlin still stayed back. "I don't know what you are talking about. You are confused."

"I sensed your power as soon as I stepped out of the carriage. At first I thought I was imagining things, but as soon as I saw you I knew it was true." Lord Haylan shook his head in disbelief with a small smile on his face. "You are unbelievably powerful."

Merlin was starting to hyperventilate. How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

Lord Haylan's voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned in close to Merlin. "I have magic too, just so you know." He stood back up straight and chuckled to himself. "Although I'm not nearly as strong as you are."

"Prove it." Merlin was still in shock, he assumed the Lord was lying.

Lord Haylan got an eager look on his face. "Oh! Yeah. Okay just wait here." Lord Haylan walked over to the fireplace and sent an excited grin in Merlin's direction before holding his hand in front of the wood stacked in it. "Forbearnan." The fireplace burst into flames and Lord Haylan looked back at Merlin with his eyes still shining gold.

Merlin gave a shaky exhale and walked over to where Lord Haylan was standing. "That was impressive. What else can you do?"

"Not much." Lord Haylan shrugged. "I can only do this much because the druids taught me."

Merlin perked up at that. "Druids? When did you have the time to train with them?"

Lord Haylan rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and looked sheepish. "It all happened about two years ago." He said. "I got lost on a hunting trip during winter with my father. It had been going pretty well until we were attacked by a creature, I still don't know what kind it was. We were running and I got separated with the creature right behind me and I ended up falling down this steep ravine. I wouldn't have survived for more than a few hours if it had not been for the Druids. They healed me, but the ravine had been snowed in and wouldn't thaw until spring. I was angry and afraid at first but then one thing led to another and I started learning magic. The spring came before I could learn much about the craft, just a few simple spells."

Merlin asked for a few examples of these spells and they ended up trading a few small spells and discussing any magical escapades they had been involved in. They talked until the light was starting to get low. Lord Haylan suddenly looked up at Merlin "They also taught me how to sense magic. I don't know if you can do that, but it is pretty useful. I've met few magic folk since then, usually harmless, sometimes causing mischief but nothing too big; being able to sense them has been comforting in an odd way."

Merlin chuckled then, "I assume Camelot was the last place you expected to meet someone with magic especially so close to the throne."

"I'll admit it was a bit of a shock, especially one as powerful as you are. I'd wager you could even give Emrys some competition."

"Emrys?" Merlin looked up in shock.

"Oh! Yes, Emrys! The Druids talk about him. Apparently he is the most powerful wizard in the world or something similar. Have you ever met him?"

Merlin gave a short laugh. "I'll completely honest with you; yes I have met him."

"What is he like? How powerful is he; can he really call down lightening from the sky?" Haylan stood up in front of Merlin. "Oh, please tell me everything. None of the Druids had ever met him. I've wanted to meet him since the first time I heard him mentioned. Do you think I could meet him."

Merlin glanced to both sides before leaning in close to Haylan, "You have already met him."

"What? When?" Haylan stood up and crossed his arms. "I think I would remember meeting the most powerful wizard in the world!"

Merlin grinned and gestured Haylan back down, "I'll give you a hint; Emrys is-"

Merlin was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly jumped to his feet and hurried to the door. Outside was Gwen who gave him the look that meant he had been keeping Arthur waiting too long and Arthur was about to come looking for him.

"Okay, I'm coming." Merlin looked back at Lord Haylan who was looking at the door worriedly. "Is there anything else you need before I go to attend Prince Arthur?"

Lord Haylan shook his head and let out a breath of relief. "No that will be all. Thank you for assisting me, Merlin."

Merlin nodded at him one last time and slid out of his room. Gwen was still standing there giving Merlin a knowing look.

"So, what is our guest like?" Gwen asked with a smile as they started walking. "What have you been talking about this whole time?'

Merlin turned bright red and ducked his face. "Oh! I-nothing! What makes you-we were just. Camelot and things. He and I-just things and definitely nothing important." Merlin took a deep breath. "Nothing much. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Lord Haylan surely is a handsome man isn't he?" Gwen said.

Merlin looked up at her then, "I guess…" He studied her face for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just making conversation. I agree with you, he is a very handsome man."

"Who is a handsome man?" Merlin swiveled his head and in the direction of the very familiar voice. Arthur was making his way down the hallway he and Gwen were in.

Gwen smiled at Arthur. "Lord Haylan. Merlin was just commenting on how handsome he is."

Merlin gave Gwen a scandalized look.

"Oh was he? Merlin you certainly have better things to do than gossip about the new arrival. Like helping me prepare for the feast tonight. I was just coming to fetch you. You would think I didn't give you enough work to do with the way you waste time like this."

Merlin caught the hint. "Yes sire, right away."

Merlin sent a glare in Gwen's direction as he followed Arthur on the direction his chambers. She gave a sweet grin and a wave in his direction before turning and heading back to where she was supposed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to Arthur's chambers was tense; Merlin was still reeling from his time with Lord Haylan and Arthur was still annoyed with Merlin for taking so long.

"So, Merlin, what is your honest opinion about Lord Haylan?" Arthur asked once they were shut in his chambers.

"He seems like a good and kind man; he is very talkative and a tad excitable, but otherwise much better than the average noble that we accommodate." Merlin said as he gathered Arthur's clothes and handed them to him.

Arthur shot Merlin a quick look of displeasure before slipping behind his screen to dress. "What was it that Gwen mentioned you saying about our visiting Lord? 'Very handsome' was it? Were you just giving your first impression of Lord Haylan or is someone browsing?" When he emerged he had a wicked smile on his face and was waggling his eyebrows in Merlin's direction.

Merlin felt his ears burn. "I don't know to what you are referring. Obviously it was just an observation, he is a very handsome looked up and cocked his head at Arthur, "Why do you ask?" Merlin then gave Arthur a mischievous smile. "Are you jealous?"

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course Im not jealous. Why would I be jealous of Lord Haylan? He looks ridiculous with that unkept hair and those eyes. He looks like a child."

"You _are_ jealous!" Merlin shouted gleefully with a giggle. "You are completely jealous of him! You are jealous of his hair and his eyes-though I admit, they are quite nice eyes." Merlin was grinning ear to ear as he continued rambling.

"I am not jealous." Arthur said stalking up to Merlin and grabbed him by his shoulders. "I'm just-I don't..." Arthur trailed off as he glared at Merlin, seemingly unaware of how close the two of them were now.

Merlin noticed; he very definitely noticed. He felt a blush creep its way across his face as Arthur continued glaring into his eyes. After a moment, Merlin cleared his throat and that seemed to clue Arthur in on their proximity. He stared at Merlin for several more second before briefly glancing down at his lips and then releasing his shoulders before turning and stalking to the window.

"You are dismissed, Merlin." He said without turning around, but Merlin could see, even in the dim lighting, that the tips of his ears were red.

Merlin nodded before realizing Arthur couldn't see him, "Yes, Sire." He then quickly left the room. He walked until he turned a corner before stopping against a wall to catch his breath, wondering what all that was about.

The feast was very grand, of course. There was plenty of food and the whole room was heavy with the sound of laughter. Merlin kept an eye on Lord Haylan throughout the evening, trying to gauge how he was acting around Arthur. They seemed to be getting along quite well, sharing stories and laughs with each other. The only point in the evening that Merlon saw a less than pleasant look on his face was when he was refilling Arthur's cup and spilled some wine because he was still laughing at a joke that Gwaine had just told.

"Merlin, you idiot! Can't you d anything right?" Merlin was in too good a mood to do anything but laugh it off, but Lord Haylan gave Arthur a less-than-courteous look and said, "It was only an accident, no need to shout."

Merlin stopped smiling and his eyes widened. This would not end well.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said, turning completely to Lord Haylan. "What did you say?"

Merlin tried to gesture at Lord Haylan to give it up, but he was paying him no mind, he just gave a tight smile and said, "I do believe you heard me. I just don't think you should yell at your servant over something so trivial."

"I was hoping I had misheard you." Arthur looked right into the Lord's eye. "I will treat _my_ servant however I please."

Merlin finally caught Lord Haylan's eye and gave a small shake of his head. Lord Haylan sighed and looked back to Arthur. "Very well, Sire. I am sorry if I offended you."

Arthur gave a curt nod and then returned back to his food and Merlin returned back to where he had been standing, keeping a close eye on Arthur and Haylan for the rest of the evening, noticing the tension that never completely drained from either of their shoulders.

As the evening drew to a close, after Gwaine had already been dragged away from his place at the table by Percival, Lord Haylan gestured Merlin to his side. "Will you please accompany me back to my chambers? I require your assistance." He then turned to Arthur, "That is, if his Highness will permit it."

Merlin saw Arthur clench his jaw. "I told you that Merlin is here for your service." He said though his teeth.

"Excellent." Lord Haylan said with a mischievous smirk on his face that had Arthur gritting his teeth even more. "This has been a lovely evening, your Highness, if you will please excuse me, I think I will retire for the evening."

Merlin rolled his eyes that the interaction of the two; Arthur being snappy and irritable, and Haylan glancing between Merlin and Arthur with a look of sadistic glee. After Arthur gave the affirmative, Merlin handed his wine jug off to Gwen who was laughing behind her hand.

"Have fun with those two." She said

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You are very funny, Gwen."

She gave a tiny wave as Merlin followed Lord Haylan out of the room.

They waked in silence for several minutes before Merlin broke it, "Did you enjoy yourself this evening?"

"It was very pleasant." Lord Haylan said. "Those knights of your are sure delightful." Lord Haylan looked listful. "My father was a knight; he was an amazing fighter, never lost a match, but he and his companions were always so serious and somber; it is nice seeing yours be able to laugh and joke around."

Merlin nodded. "They sure are something. Gwaine especially, but they are all very loyal men and skilled warriors; Arthur has trained them well."

"I do not doubt it." Then Haylan shook his head. "Arthur might train his knights well, but I do not like the way he treated you."

By now the two had reached the guest chambers. Merlin opened the door to let them inside. "You don't need to worry about that. He always treats me that way. I'm pretty sure thats how he shows affection. At least he does punch me on the shoulder like he does the knights."

Lord Hayan looked pointedly at Merlin. "He still shouldn't treat you that way. Especially because of the way you two feel about each other."

Merlin spluttered and felt a blush shoot across his face. "Wh-what do you mean, feelings?"

"It is obvious, the way you look at each other is enough to tell anyone." Harlan said as he threw himself across his bed. "It was almost gross."

Merlin began pacing, "I can assure you that you couldn't be more wrong. Arthur has no such feelings for me."

Lord Haylan sat up. "So you do not deny it?" He asked, patting the spot beside him for Merlin to sit.

Merlin dropped to the bed, "You already stated how obvious it was. What use is there denying it now?"

"But you think Arthur does not reciprocate?"

"How could he?" Merlin slumped his shoulders.

"I will not meddle in your affairs, but I will say this, I don't think he is as unfeeling toward you as you think."

Merlin looked long and hard at Haylan before giving a resigned sigh. "What was it that you said you needed me for?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You are good company." Harlan shrugged his shoulders. "Also it is just nice being around someone who has magic, it is comforting in a way."

And so they talked.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin arrived back at Arthur's chambers late that night with a smile on his face and a lightless in his heart. It was relieving to have someone, anyone know his secret. sure, Gaius knew, but he was all warnings and fatherly advice; if Merlin tried to get Gaius to talk about magic, he would just brush him off or tell him that it wasn't safe to talk about. With Haylan he could just sit and talk. No warnings, no fear, just two people talking.

When Merlin arrived at Arthur's door, he opened it very slowly so that he didn't wake the prince; Arthur, however, was very much awake. He was sitting at his desk, obviously deep in thought about something.

"Why are you still awake, Arthur?" Merlin said after he realized that Arthur didn't know he was standing there. Arthur jerked his head in Merlin's direction and narrowed his eyes.

"You are back late; I was beginning to think that you were going to stay with Lord Haylan all night." He probably meant it as a joke, but it sounded bitter to Merlin's ears. He couldn't help but think about what Haylan had said about Arthur and his feelings and he felt himself start to blush.

Arthur obviously took the blush to mean something else because he scoffed and rose from his desk shaking his head. "I see."

"What?' Merlin was confused. "What do you...?" His eyes widened as he realized what Arthur meant. "Oh! No, definitely not! We were just talking. Nothing else. I can assure you that-"

Arthur held a hand up to stop him. "Its okay, Merlin. What a man gets up to in private is his own business."

Merlin wanted to explain. "But I-"

"As you said, Lord Haylan is a handsome man."

There was no use arguing, especially since Arthur seemed to be in such a mood, so Merlin went about preparing Arthur's bed for the night as Arthur undressed. Neither of them talked and the silence was a bit stiff, but Merlin just went about his job.

"You are dismissed." Arthur said, not looking at Merlin. "You should bring my breakfast early tomorrow so you will have time to attend to our visitor."

Merlin gave a brief nod. "Goodnight, Sire."

Arthur spared a quick glance in Merlin's direction. "Goodnight, Merlin."

Merlin hesitated for a second before turning and quickly walking from the room.

He was lost in thought the entire way back to his room. He was wondering over Arthur's strange behavior, and what Haylan had said about the Prince. Gaius was already asleep and snoring when he got back so he tiptoed up to his room as quietly as he could.

Once there, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep nearly instantly. It had been a very long day.

Merlin stumbled down the stairs early the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. Gaius was awake already, puttering around and gathering what he needed for the day.

"Good morning, Merlin. How did you sleep?" He asked once he noticed Merlin was there.

"I slept fine. What about you?"

"My back was hurting a little last night so I took a sleeping draught and slept like a baby."

Merlin was nodding along without really listening when he suddenly remembered that he needed to tend to Arthur earlier than usual. "Oh no, I've got to go Gaius!"

Gaius just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he watched Merlin stumble around, trying to grab his things. "Have a nice day, my boy!" He called as Merlin stumbled out the door.

Merlin ran as fast as he could while trying to put his boots on. He made it to the kitchen just as he was tying his scarf around his neck. He skidded to a halt when the cook crossed her arms and glared with all her might. He hunched his shoulders as he grabbed the tray with Arthur's breakfast and dashed out of the kitchen.

No one was awake at this hour so the corridors were very much abandoned, so Merlin didn't have to be careful of running into people, or watchful of Gwaine's quick fingers trying to snatch food from he tray.

Merlin made it to Arthur's chambers panting, but made no effort to compose himself as he burst through the door, expecting Arthur to still be in his bed. Like the night before, he found Arthur already awake and dressed, sitting at his desk. This time, though, Arthur was intently studying papers, occasionally making a mark.

He looked up when Merlin stumbled through the door and gestured for Merlin to set the tray on his desk. Merlin did so and began tidying Arthur's room. The only sound in the room was the rustle of parchment and Merlin's footsteps.

Merlin finished his cleaning and asked Arthur to be excused. Arthur's answer was a vague wave towards the door. Merlin huffed in annoyance before heading out the door. He looked back as he reached the door only to meet Arthur's eyes. Arthur quickly jerked his eyes back down to his work and Merlin slowly turned back around and walked out of the room, feeling more confused than he had in a while. Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts before he made his way back down to the kitchen.

He had to wait for the cook to prepare a tray for Lord Haylan, giving him the stink-eye as she handed it off to him, loaded with an unnecessary amount of food. He ducked his head as he scurried form the kitchen.

When he arrived at Haylan's room, he found the young Lord to still be asleep. He paused briefly because he wasn't sure how to wake someone without being annoying. With Arthur, he tried to be as obnoxious as possible, but he didn't want to make Haylan unhappy with him.

Merlin suddenly had an idea. He took a deep breath as he played the tray on the table in the room and then let his magic spread throughout the room. His eyes flared gold as wispy tendrils of his magic washed over Haylan who gave a sleepy sigh before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking round the room. His eyes landed on Merlin his smile grew wider and he sat up.

"Good morning, Merlin." He said as he started stretching.

Merlin grinned and opened the curtains in the room to let the sun in. "Good morning to you. How did you sleep?"

"Very pleasantly. This bed is very comfortable." He said

"You are in a much better mood than Arthur. He just grumped from his desk this morning." Merlin shook his head and gave a weak chuckle. "Can you believe it, he though-I mean he assumed-more like he misunderstood." Merlin gave another small laugh. "What I'm trying to say is that Arthur thought I-and by I, I mean you I-." Merlin stopped abruptly and ducked his head to hide his burning face.

"Merlin, I am quite sure that I have no idea what you are talking about." Harlan stood and walked over to where he kept his belongings.

"Arthur overheard Gwen and me talking about how you are very handsome and since I came back so late last night, Arthur assumed that we were...you know." Merlin said.

Haylan started laughing as he walked behind the changing screen. "I'm flattered, Merlin, but I'm afraid you are not exactly my type; even if you were, I would be forced to inform you that I am happily engaged to the love of my life." He said in between chuckles.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh with him and soon they were both laughing so hard that Merlin was wiping tears from his eyes and Haylan came out from behind the screen clutching at his sides.

After they had calmed their laughs, Haylan sat down to eat his breakfast. "Merlin, would you like some; there is no possible way I can eat all of this food."

At the thought of food, Merlin's stomach gave a weak growl. "Maybe just a little. I was late, so I haven't eaten anything yet." He sat beside Haylan and picked at some food as they discussed the ongoing of the castle for the day.

"So, who is it that you are engaged to?" Merlin asked after a lull in the conversation.

Hasan got a dreamy look in his eye. "Her name is Ceridwen. She is the most lovely woman I have ever seen."

"She sounds lovely. How did you two meet?" Merlin asked.

"Her father and my father were in the same troop, we grew up together. We have basically been in love with each other since we knew what love was."

Merlin smiled at the look in Haylan's eyes. "If you have been in love for so long, then how come you are not married yet?"

Haylan gave wrinkled his nose. "Because her father says I am not allowed to marry her until I am a true knight. That is why I am visiting. So I can be knighted under Arthur."

"Oh. I was wondering why you were here." Merlin said.

When the plate had been picked clean, Merlin stood to make the bed.

"What time do the knights usually train? I would like to observe them before I ask Arthur to become a knight." Haylan asked.

"They usually start training around this time so after you finish getting ready we can go ahead and head down."

"I'm ready when you are." Haylan said.

Merlin finished smoothing the sheets over and then motioned in the direction of the door. "Off we go."


End file.
